Who Are You?
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: "Do I have a meister?" I was trying to trip her up by asking a bunch of questions again. "No." "Who's my best friend?" "Black*Star, probably." "What school do I go to?" "Death Weapon Meister Academy." "Who am I?" "Your name is Soul Eater Evans." "Why am I here?" "You were in battle when you were injured and received blunt force head trauma." "Who are you?" "..."


**Author's Note:**

_**I have returned from Raxacoricofallapatorius! Just kidding. Or maybe not. So, this is my first story for the manga/anime Soul Eater. It's also my first fic on a new subject. YAY. I bet you all thought I only like manga or something weird like that. I DON'T. I CAN BE DIVERSE SOMETIMES TOO. But, anyways, Soul Eater is awesome. I get that a bunch of people pair Maka and Soul (I do too sometimes XD) but I didn't include that in this. If you want to think so, than go ahead, but if you don't support them as a couple, it could just be Maka showing concern for Soul because they're best friends even if they argue every five seconds. Also, I didn't feel like including Crona. He/she bothers me (in the manga, Crona is a girl, in the anime Crona is a guy. Go figure.) And sorry if Soul is OOC, but he kinda has to be. And it's in his point of view.**_

_**Rant over, read on, flamers get Maka-chopped!**_

_**-Scythe Meister Silvia**_

* * *

When I regained consciousness, all I saw was my eyelids. All I heard was the scuffling of a person moving around. All I felt was the bed below me, the blanket draped over me, and a warm hand holding mine. I tried to recall what had just happened, why I was there, wherever I was, but that's when it hit me;

I didn't remember a thing.

And it wasn't like I didn't remember what had happened to lead me into the unconsciousness I had just been succumbed to; I really didn't even know who I was. I definitely remembered the language arts because my thoughts were coherent and made sense, so it's not like I forgot something like _that_. I didn't know who my family was, or my friends—did I even have those? How old was I? Where was I from, where did I live? Questions and confusions spun around my head. I needed to know, but I was a bit frightened to know at the same time.

But I still opened my eyes.

The light at first hurt my eyes, but soon I was able to see clearly. I was in a bed in what looked like a hospital room of some sort. There was a nurse bustling about, hence the footsteps I had heard. I turned my head to see that a girl was sitting in a chair beside my bed, holding my hand. I wondered why she was with me. She was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't recall who she was. She looked fairly young, and didn't seem startled by my awakening, like she had been anticipating it. I wondered how long she had sat there.

"I…" My voice came out as a croak as I tried to address the strange girl. "I don't remember anything."

She nodded, though her impassive expression faltered for a split second. "Stein expected you might loose your memories…he apparently expected you to be in a worse condition than you appear to be."

Somehow, I knew that this girl was trying to hide something. Was she upset I couldn't remember her? Did she even know me that well?

"Can I ask you some things?"

She nodded.

"Where is this?" I asked.

"The infirmary at the school where you attend as a weapon," she answered.

"How do you know all this?"  
She faltered again. "I…I asked Stein about you condition."

"Who's that?"

"One of the doctors who cared for you," she answered.

I still felt like this girl was concealing something from me. But what? Then I realized; I still didn't even know who she was.

"How do I know you?" I asked her.

"We're only acquaintances." Her answers were short, coming quickly after the questions, as if she'd rehearsed them. "I came by because I was concerned, but I've just been here for a few minutes. Your friends stayed for longer before."

"Who are my friends?"

"Their names are Black*Star, Tsubaki, Blair, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty."

"Who are you?"

"…"

She remained silent.

"Do I know you well?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I told you, we're only acquaintances." Her voice cracked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you holding my hand?"

She instantly dropped my grasp. My hand was so much colder after. At this point I knew for sure that in the past she knew me well, and just wasn't telling me. Maybe it hurt her too much to talk about it.

"Oh, I forgot to ask another thing," I said. "Am I a weapon or a meister?"

"Weapon."

"Do I have a meister?"

"No."

"Who's my best friend?" I was trying to trip her up by asking a bunch of questions again. I just wanted to know…

"Black*Star, probably."

"What school do I go to?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy."

"Who am I?"

"Your name is Soul Eater Evans."

"Why am I here?"

"You were in battle when you were injured and received blunt force head trauma."

"Who are you?"

"…"

Dang, I didn't get her to tell me. She was _definitely_ too smart for me, and she probably knew what to say to me. I was about to insist that she told me, when an extremely loud person and a sweatdropping girl burst into the infirmary.

"FEAR NOT, SICK MORTALS, YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" screamed the loud guy. He had spiky blue hair and a tattoo of a star on his shoulder. The girl beside him had long, silky black hair and wore a sheepish smile, following after him over to me.

"Hey Soul!" greeted the loud guy.

"He doesn't know you," said the girl harshly.

"Huh?" the new girl asked.

"He lost his memories because of the blow to his head, as Stein thought he might," the girl in the chair replied.

"Oh…" said the loud guy. "Well, allow me to introduce myself…"

I had a feeling that he was about to shout again.

"I AM BLACK*STAR, THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!"

…And I was right.

The black-haired girl beside him giggled. "I'm Tsubaki, his weapon partner."

That's when another three people walked into the room; a boy with three stripes of white hair standing out from his regular black hair, a taller girl, and a shorter girl.

"SOUL LOST HIS MEMORY!" Black*Star notified them. I wondered if it was possible for him to speak in a normal tone.

The short girl laughed at me.

The taller girl and the striped boy looked shocked. "He did?" asked the girl. "Wow. I never thought that'd happen. I suppose I'll just say that I'm Liz, this is my sister Patty, and this is Death the Kid, but we all call him Kid," she explained, pointing to the new people each in turn.

"I'M GONNA HELP SOUL GET HIS MEMORIES BACK SO WE CAN CONTINUE TO BE BEST FRIENDS AND HE CAN ASSIST ME IN BECOMING GOD!" Black*Star hollered.

"Black*Star, you've never been his best friend," said Liz. Kid began complaining to Patty and Tsubaki that no one should have just one best friend, because that wouldn't be symmetrical or something like that. Patty just kept giggling.

Black*Star sighed at Liz's comment. "Well Maka _hardly_ counts. She's always hitting us with books!"

"Maka?" I asked, unfamiliar with the name. Like the girl in the chair, it seemed just vaguely like I'd heard it before.

Kid recovered from his panic attack and looked over. "Come to think of it, Maka hasn't even come to visit Soul, which is unusual."

"Huh?" Black*Star asked. "She was just here…"

I followed his gaze to the chair, which I only just realized was empty. "Where did that girl go? And who was she?"

"That was Maka," Tsubaki answered. "She was your meister and your best friend, though you both seemed to enjoy arguing with each other quite a bit."

Why hadn't she told me that? She had said that I didn't have a meister, when I clearly did; her. She had even gone so far as to say she barely knew me.

I stood up. "I'll be right back," I said, and my "friends" continued with their arguing (and Patty's laughter).

I rushed out of the infirmary and down the hall. She couldn't have gotten that far…then I spotted her, turning a corner. I sped towards her, and when I got closer I called out her name.

"Maka!"

She spun around surprised.

"I have one more question for you," I said.

She titled her head to the side. "…What is it?"

"Will you help me get my memories back?"

Thankfully, she answered me.

"Sure thing."


End file.
